The Rise of Heroes
by Akira Cat
Summary: A story on how the Loonatics got together. Finally everyone is together! And everything is explained in the last chapter!
1. Prologue

**Okay, here's a fan-fic and the title says it all. I was just wondering what happened after the meteor came down. This number 60: Heroes, on my 100 themed challenge.******

**Chapter 1******

A woman collapsed onto her hands and knees, gasping deeply for air. Her golden hair hung down her cheeks as she tried to regain strength.

"I did it." the woman exhaled as she staggered to stand herself up. She limped towards a green globe floating above a generator. An image of Earth was projected by the globe.

"Still, at least the inhabitants are safe and the planet is intact." she sighed for relief.

She pressed another button, revealing buildings that have been destroyed. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh brother... what have you done?"

Three sets of ambulance trucks zoomed across the road at high speed. In one of the ambulance trucks, two anthro rabbits, one a grey and white male, and a cream and peach female, lay unconscious with breathing masks on them, while they were being revived by two paramedics.

"How are they doing?" one paramedic barked.

"Stabilised." the other one replied.

Suddenly, the ambulance truck skidded across a corner of the road, throwing the paramedics across the space inside.

All three-ambulance trucks finally arrived at the hospital. The doors flung open as each six beds with four people holding onto each one, pushed the unconscious casualties down the hall. After all the beds were in the hospital, two doctors marched behind them.

"So they were all unconscious by the time they arrived at each scene?" the doctor with a brown moustache with rounded square glasses hanging off his nose.

"Yes. All of them were unconscious at the time the meteor struck." the younger doctor replied.

"Yes." the doctor nodded. "But what I find strange is that meteor came from out of no-where from space. And it's size should have destroyed this planet."

"But it didn't." the other doctor finished.

The older doctor nodded again. "Precisely."

"Doctor! The male rabbit is starting to regain consciousness!"

The older doctor ran towards the bed where the nurse called from and looked down upon the casualty's face. The rabbits eyes were only half open but it was enough for the doctors to realise that he was going to be okay. The rabbit's mouth opened slightly.

"Kiai..."

His eyes began to close slowly.

"Just hang in there! Don't go yet!" the doctor called as the beds approached the emergency room. All the beds charged in there. As soon as the last bed entered the room, the emergency sign blinked to light itself up. And the younger doctor was left, breathing deeply as he tried to imagine what procedures were taking place in the room that the doors that he was staring at were hiding.

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**


	2. In the case of Ace and Lexi

**Chapter 2**

_After the meteor struck, 6 people ended up in a coma.__  
__It wasn't until six weeks later that they finally woke up and__  
__they had to stay in hospital for a further 2 weeks,__  
__before they were able to continue with their daily routines.__  
___

A buzzer rang as a grey and white male anthro rabbit opened the door. He peered around the door to see a young woman about 19 years old with red short hair, wearing a purple short, sleeved shirt and green trousers. He immediately recognised the girl.

"Oh. Hello Taya." he sighed as the girl entered the apartment.

"Ace! Are you okay? Are you still not feeling well? Everybody at the film studio are so worried about you." she said in a concerned tone.

The rabbit opened the fridge and took a milk carton out of it.

"Angry too I bet." he murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Taya had a puzzled look on her face.

"You know." Ace said after taking a few gulps of milk from the carton. "Even after I woke up, I had to stay in the hospital to recover."

"No, they're not angry. Nobody's angry with you." the girl reassured him. "They're just wondering when you might come back. There are parts of the film that need a stunt guy like you to do stunts in. Otherwise the film won't get done."

"Well... I don't think I'll be able to come back again." Ace stared into space.

Taya's face rose from her normal facial expression.

"What!? You're quitting!? Why!? Why can't you come back!? Do you need a little more time to recover?"

"No." he replied. "It's just... can you keep a secret?"

Taya nodded her head.

"Lately, I've been hearing a voice in my head. "Power sleeps within you" it says. It keeps ringing in my head and it doesn't stop."

"Do you know what it means?" Taya wondered.

Ace shook his head.

"Nope. Not a clue. I'm just afraid that I'll make the director angry because I wasn't paying attention to anything he or other people were saying to me."

"I'm sure they wouldn't. They'll probably understand." Tay replied back.

"Well, until then, I'm just gonna stay here. You better get going. The director will probably wonder where you are."

"Okay." Taya nodded as she walked towards the door. "But Ace. If you want to talk, just call me okay?"

Ace just nodded as he turned away from her. As the door clicked shut, Ace let out a deep sigh as he started to make his way to the apartment roof.

A grey haired boy cycled on his bike as fast as he could until he made a sharp stop on the middle of the bridge. He spotted a young, female, cream and peach rabbit anthro in a purple and green cheer leading outfit sitting by the river.

"Lexi!" the boy called as he waved his arm in the air. The girl rabbit looked at his direction and gave a relieved smile at him.

A few minutes later, the two were together at the river. The boy skipped a stone across the bank of the river as Lexi gave a small applause.

"So why aren't you coming to school anymore? Is it because you're still feeling under the weather?" the boy asked.

Lexi shook her head.

"No. Just skipping school."

"Come on." the boy encouraged.

They were now walking down the pavement on the street.

"Come on Lexi. You have to come back to school. I know there have been rumours but-"

"Rumours?" Lexi interrupted.

The boy put his hand behind his head as he pushed the bike along.

"Well, you know students. They want to know why someone didn't turn up and then make up stories if they can't find the reason. But everyone has been really worried about you."

"So what's going on now then?" Lexi asked.

"Well, not a lot actually. Apart from the fact that the new cheerleading team has been announced. I think you might be one of them. I know you've been doing gymnastics ever since you were a kid. I just think it's a shame you might not continue with something you're so good at and that you like doing."

Lexi stopped walking and looked down on the ground. Then she looked up to the boy.

"Tomorrow, I'm... going back to school."

Lexi continued walking as the boy's face lifted.

"That's great! I got your bag with the work that will need doing, your cheer leading pom-poms, baton and, say aren't you cold? You really should wrap yourself up when you're near the river."

"It's that voice." Lexi answered.

"Voice?" he looked in confusion.

"When I go near the river, I don't have to listen to that voice."

The boy looked puzzled as they continue to walk down the pavement on the busy street.

**END OF CHAPTER 2.**


	3. In the case of Slam and Tech

**Chapter 3******

**Note: For the purpose and benefit of this fan fic, I will make Slam speak English so you guys can understand him.****  
******

_"Power sleeps within you.__  
Within you.  
Within you."_

"So Rai, you think he might get us into the World Knock out championships? I've been begging him to let me." asked a girl with two, brown pig-tails on her hair, wearing a red, sleeveless jacket with red hot pants to match with her red leg warmers and trainers.

"Hmm... he might do this time Shell. We have been competing hard lately." replied the man carrying a yellow tank top over his bare shoulders wearing sandy brown combat trousers.

Suddenly, they stopped and stared inside a fitness gym, where a brown, muscular Tasmanian devil was moving his arms in and out of one of the weight machines. The two walked in to see him.

"Slam?" Shell said in surprise. "What are you doing working over time?" 

"Doing what I usually do, working out." the Tasmanian devil answered.

"What's with you though? You never stay behind to do anymore than what the manager tells you to." Rai folded his arms while frowning in suspicion.

"Well... this may sound stupid to you guys, but... I've been hearing this voice from some where. Telling me that, "Power sleeps within me"." Slam explained.

"So? That doesn't explain why you're working over time." Rai said.

"Well... I don't know why, but it gives me encouragement to win matches instead of rigging the matches as I normally have done. So until I know what sort of power this 'voice' means, I'm going to do some intense working out." Slam continued pulling the weight.

"So you're not coming to the pizza place with us then?" Shell asked.

Slam shook his head.

"I can't. The voice is making me want to know what it means by 'power'. I'll catch up with you guys sometime."

Shell and Rai stared at each other and then gave a glance back at Slam.

"Whatever you say Slam." Rai waved his hand as they both started to walk out of the gym. "We'll save you a couple of slices. See ya."

Once Shell and Rai disappeared around the corner, Slam stopped pulling the weight and gave an odourless stare onto the ground.

Two men in white lab coats walked down the street past the tall skyscrapers and busy traffic.

"I can't believe it." One Japanese guy with black short hair wearing glasses proclaimed. "Tech gets fired and then he end ups in a coma for 6 weeks. He must have been depressed to find out he got kicked out of the institute. He set his sights on getting a degree there."

"Well if he hadn't have put that self-destruct button on the machine to get extra credit, he could have stayed on. Besides, the doctors apparently say that he had a severe memory loss so I doubt he'll remember what the principal said to him." said a guy with light brown, spiky hair.

They soon reached a house in a housing estate as the brown spiky haired guy pressed the doorbell. They patiently waited for a reply.

"Well we should at least go easy on him Jack." the Japanese guy said.

"Well, Tech's been known to take bad news well, so don't worry too much Hitoshi. We'll break it gently." Jack reassured him.

The door didn't open.

"It looks like he isn't home. Lets go back." Hitoshi turned to walk back when Jack pushed the door open.

"Door's open. We're going in." Jack said as he stepped into the house.

"Wait!" Hitoshi ran after him. "I think this is an invasion of privacy! We should get out of here!"

Jack turned a corner to find a brown coyote in a white lab coat, typing away into a big computer. Both watched as the computer buzzed a short sound. The coyote shook his head.

"Nothing."

He turned around and jumped at the sight of the two men staring at him.

"Hitoshi. Jack. What are you doing here? How did you get in?" The coyote asked as he composed himself.

"Well the door was open so we let ourselves in." Jack replied.

"So what are doing then Tech? What's all this?" Hitoshi asked as he began reading some of the papers from a table.

"Don't touch those!" Tech swiped the papers from Hitoshi and placed them back onto the table where they were before. "They're just research. That's all."

"Research about what?" Jack's face turned puzzled.

"Well apparently, I was in a coma for 6 weeks after a meteor came down from outer space." Tech explained. "I was actually fascinated by this, so I started doing some research on it."

"But scientists are already investigating what happened." Hitoshi interrupted.

"But they didn't end up in a coma didn't they?" Tech answered back.

He picked up a pile of papers and looked at them.

"According to my research, the size of the meteor could have destroyed the whole planet at the rate of speed it was going. But it didn't."

"You found out why?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. But if I could get at least one piece of that meteor to do tests on, then I could get a lot of answers from it." Tech continued.

"Tech. Why are you doing this when the other scientists can do it for you?" Jack frowned.

"Because... this voice tells me I have to. I can't imagine myself doing anything else apart from doing research. Finding out what caused others like me to go into a comatose state. And why it had that affect." Tech replied.

"Well, good luck with your research then." Jack began to exit the house. "I'm sure you'll find something out that no-one else would. You always do. Come on Hitoshi. Lets go."

Hitoshi gave a hesitant glance at Tech before he chased after Jack outside. Tech pressed his hands on the keyboard and stared at his hands.

"What is this voice trying to tell me? What is it that I don't know?"

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**


	4. In the case of Rev and Duck

**Chapter 4******

A blue roadrunner with purple feathers for hair and a tail lied asleep on his bed with a pair of headphones on the sides of his head. He lay still as his scatter-brained and preoccupied thoughts were drowned out by the techno beats pumping in his mind. Suddenly he heard a voice scream in his head, which he preferred not to play back as it was part of his daily routine.

"Rev! Rev! Get here now!"

The road-runner in a light blue, stream-lined costume rushed in at the command and saluted to a man in a paper hat and a white apron.

"Yes Cookie? Is there a delivery you want me to take care of?" he said enthusiastically.

"You have to deliver this to Mr Salmons at this address in five minutes. Got that, or I'll dock ya wages again!" the man barked as he passed the piece of paper and a sandwich bag.

"Don't worry sir! You can count on me!" the roadrunner optimistically said as he rushed outside.

Rev knelt down and strapped on a pair of roller-skates with small jet engines on each skate.

"Come on Rocket Skates! Don't fail me now!" he exclaimed as the skates started up and in a blink of an eye, the road-runner skated across the road as fast as he could. He laughed in excitement at the thrill of the speed as he ducked and swerved to avoid any accidents.

He finally spotted the building with an impatient man waiting outside. This was the final sprint. Rev gathered all the energy he could to skate as fast as he can before he could make a stop. As he approached the building, he skidded his skates to a halt to give the man the sandwich bag that he had been expecting.

"Here you go!" the roadrunner gushed. "One sandwich from Cookie's sandwich business! That will be-"

"No way!" the man interrupted. "You are one minute late. So the lunch is technically free. Better luck next time road-runner."

He turned and walked away from a distraught Rev.

"Please!" he begged. "I need a wage to help with my family's lifestyle! Please!"

He turned around and slumped onto his knees. He gave a deep sigh until he looked up to see a giant meteor flying into the sea.

"A meteor?" Rev thought in confusion.

Suddenly, a cloud of radiation came rushing towards the bird. Rev gasped, as he stood frozen. The cloud of radiation zoomed past him.

_"Power sleeps within you.__  
__Within you.__  
__Within you."_

Rev threw himself forward as he gave a small shout of shock. Drops of sweat trickled down his face as he gasped for air. He then realised moments later that no music was coming from his headphones. He pulled them off and looked down still gasping for air.

"Meep meep. Meep meep."

The phone was ringing. Rev sprinted to the direction of the sound until he grabbed the phone off the handle and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Runner residence. Rev speaking?" he said politely. Then he gave a sigh. "Oh hi Dad".

"Hi son." his dad started off. "Are you feeling okay? I heard from your mother that you were in an accident with the meteor a few weeks ago. I was just checking if you were alright."

"I'm fine Dad." Rev replied.

"Good. Is your mother home then?"

Rev looked around but concluded that he was home alone.

"No not yet." he answered back.

"Oh." his dad said. "Well if you don't mind, could you tell her I'll be back from work later. I'm just going into a conference in half an hour and it might take ages so I might not be back until later on in the evening. I'm sorry I won't be able to come earlier but you see..."

As he continued speaking, Rev looked at the tap in the kitchen. He watched a small drop of water hanging on the end. It finally fell not only making the drip sound, but also a voice saying the words from the dream he had. Rev started to regain the emotion he had from when he froze on the spot as the radiation zoomed past him that fateful day. Fear. His eyes widened as he held the phone close to his head.

"Rev? Hello? Are you okay? Rev?"

"Duck? Duck? Senior Duck!"

"Aahh!"

Splash!

A black mallard fell into a swimming pool. He rose to the surface and coughed before he swam to the ledge. He reached his arm out so a brown mouse anthro in a lifeguard uniform pull him up onto the swimming pool pavement. The duck then grabbed a floating net from the pool as he got himself up.

"Gee! I wish you didn't so that Speed! I could have drowned!" the mallard shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have done if you didn't keep day dreaming and staring into the water." the mouse said sarcastically. "Anyway, have you lost something in there or what?"

Duck put his chin over his hands holding the standing net.

"I don't know. Every time I look into the water, I seem to drift off into another dimension."

"Well, I suggest you try and at least pretend you're doing your job or you'll get done by Dan." Speed frowned.

"Yeah. But no matter how hard I try, I just seem to stop and my mind goes blank." Duck said as he tried fishing out the rubbish with the net.

"Yeah." Speed exhaled. "Well I'm going to go and teach some kids on mow to swim. I'll see ya around."

"See ya." Duck mumbled as Speed walked off to the other pool full of excited kids.

Duck swirled the net around in the water until he stopped and pulled the net out of the water and leaned on it. He stared odourlessly down into the water as though he was under a trance.

"What is that voice saying? What is it trying to tell me?"

**END OF CHAPTER 4.**


	5. The rising of the sun and Confrontation

**Chapter 5******

Ace sat cross-legged on the floor on the middle of the apartment roof with his eyes closed. His shadow was cast from the rising orange sun. The only thing he could hear were the birds calling and his deep breaths. Drifting his thoughts from a dream into reality and the other way around, he began to remember a pain that he knew was only in a dream but that he wished it was anyway.

"Ow!"

The grey and white rabbit was thrown onto the ground by a giant blue robot.

"And cut!" the director announced as all the cast gave their applause.

But the rabbit had only enough strength to pick himself up to sit up. He couldn't control the dizziness that spun around his head. He then caught something flying across the blue sky from the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was part of his imagination from the dizziness. Suddenly, an earthquake was felt. The ground started rumbling from underneath everyone. Then in the distance, a glowing cloud came stampeding towards the cast. Everyone started to run, leaving the rabbit behind. The cloud came closer as the rabbit held his hand up in hopes of protection. But the cloud struck the rabbit, pushing him across the ground.

Ace's eyes flew wide open and gasped for air. He took slower breaths as he started to get up. He turned towards where the sun was rising. He gazed at the horizon as he calmed down.

"What happened?" was the question in his mind as the orange sun continued to rise.

Lexi stood in front of the classroom door, over hearing the merged conversations that pass through the walls. She took a deep breath as she pushed the door open. Everyone turned around and immediately fell silent, as they stared at the rabbit approaching her desk. Whispers filled the air until a girl with a black bob for hair in the same purple and green cheerleading uniform walked up to Lexi's desk.

"Lexi! Are you okay!? I heard you've been through hell!" the girl said in surprise.

"I'm okay Miki." Lexi casually said as she got a book out from her bag.

"Well everyone has been so worried about you! I can't believe you went into that coma!" Miki said again.

"Well, I just want to carry on where I left off. Before any of the meteor business happened." Lexi murmured.

"Well you're awfully calm about this." Miki put her hand on the desk. "Casey was even saying that it was strange that one of the students in this school could have fallen to such a terrible disaster."

Lexi shot up from her desk and looked down.

"Oh I'm sorry." Miki apologised. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No." the rabbit girl replied. "I'm going to the girls room."

Minutes later, Lexi stood in front of the mirror. The relief she felt getting out of the room full of people staring at her as though she was some animal in a zoo provoked a quiet sigh as she stared at her reflection. She then picked her bag up and left the bathroom.

The streets of Acmetropolis buzzed with people chatting and vehicles roaming the roads, as Lexi walked across the bridge that over looked the river that she usually stood by. She didn't find it alarming that she was skipping school. Her thoughts kept repeating the voice that rang in her head, and the reactions from the past and present when other people found her finally awake from the coma. Suddenly she felt a bump against another person. Both bounced back onto the floor as a suitcase opened itself unleashing papers that flew in the wind. She stared at a man in a mackintosh and a hat opposite her trying to pick up the papers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lexi apologised as she knelt down to help clear the papers with him. "Please! Let me help you!"

"No, it's okay. I can pick these up myself thank you." The man responded.

"No! I insist!" As Lexi picked some papers up, she looked at the content on it. A newspaper cutting about a meteor crashing into Acmetropolis. She stared at it quizzically.

"So are you one of the scientists investigating about the meteor crashing on here?" she asked the man.

He lifted his head up just to get eye contact. Lexi then saw his brown furry face being covered by the shadow coming from his hat.

"I guess you could say that." he answered.

He gathered the rest of the papers as Lexi gave the other pieces of paper to him.

"So, what's going on then?" Lexi enquired.

"Well... this is just some of the research I've been doing since it happened." the coyote turned to her. "Say... have you been experiencing anything strange, any change that you can't explain on you?"

Lexi's thoughts froze. The voice repeating the same sentence over and over again. Is that considered strange to her? Lexi faced the coyote again and gulped.

"No."

The coyote nodded his head.

"I see." he muttered. "But you know, the size of the meteor and the speed it was going at should have destroyed the earth. We wouldn't have survived the impact. The world would have been broken into smaller pieces. But it didn't."

Lexi started to take deep and heavy breaths. She felt claustrophobic all of a sudden even though she was in the outdoors. The coyote continued.

"The only damage it did however was cause minor damage to some buildings, and cause six people to fall into a coma for six weeks. Only six people."

Lexi froze on the spot as the coyote gave a glance to say he knows Lexi was one of them. She then spun around quickly, only to the stopped by the coyote grabbing her arm.

"Tell me what happened! What did you see before you fell unconscious!?" the coyote demanded.

"I don't know! I can't remember! I don't know!" Lexi cried.

She felt her arm feel loosened as the coyote was about to take his leave. He then turned around to face the scared rabbit.

"If I were you, I suggest you get back to school. The others will probably wonder where you went off to." He then started walking away from her into the crowd.

But still, Lexi froze on the spot, in fear that what the stranger had told her. She knew it was true. She had just met another person who was in her condition eight weeks ago. He knew that she knew. And so did she.

**END OF CHAPTER 5.**


	6. Sounds, voices and the lady in the water

**Chapter 6******

"Okay Rev. You can come out now." the Doctor Mackenzey announced as Rev pulled the green curtain across the entrance of where he took most of his clothes off.

He stepped out in a plain white T-shirt with khaki trousers and stood beside the bed where he was checked over.

"Well I'm pleased to say that you look healthy so there's nothing wrong with you." the doctor smiled.

Rev nodded his head slightly. The doctor gave a puzzled look at the roadrunner.

"Are you all right? I thought you'd be happy to find that you're well. Is something the matter?"

"Doctor." Rev started. "I want to ask you a question."

"Yes?" Mackenzey attentively switched on waiting for the question.

"Do you think that the meteor crash was the cause for me to go into the coma?"

The doctor picked up a black pen from the table and subconsciously started tapping it on the table.

"Well, I can't say for certain Rev. What happened that day was an anomaly to the city's daily routine. No-one is certain where the meteor came from, why and how it landed on Earth and how this cloud of radiation was released."

He tapped the pen on the table. Rev's eyes suddenly opened wide in panic, taking in short breaths of air. Each tap on the table kept the roadrunner at this panicky state as the doctor continued to lecture him of the happening of the meteor.

_"Hey! Fat Man! Ha ha ha!"__  
_  
_"Why don't you go back to your cage you fat pig!"__  
_  
_"Oh don't worry about him. He may have muscles but his intelligence is way below zero."__  
_  
_"Look! You are trained to fight! At no circumstance should you think about anything! Got it?"__  
_

The a cloud of steam sprouted from a cubicle in the shower room as the water rained upon Slam. He rubbed his hands on top of his head as the water ran down from his face and down his body where the mixture of sweat and water ran down through the plug hole. Slam rubbed his face and then the sides of his head until he turned the shower off.

He pulled the curtain back as he tied a towel around his waist as he rubbed his body with another towel. The Tasmanian devil pulled up a black pair of trousers. Then he pulled a white tank top to cover his torso. He then spun around on the spot to look behind his back.

"Hello? Did somebody call me?" Slam called as he looked around the changing rooms.

No-one appeared to be there. But Slam continued to search the area.

"Okay, you can drop the sniper act! I know you're there!" Slam demanded as he continued to search.

"Power sleeps within you."

Slam immediately sprinted around the corner and out of the changing rooms and down the corridor and approached the gym. He dug his heels into the ground and ran into the gym.

"What?" he thought, as he saw no one. No one was in the gym. Slam stood there bewildered as he stared into the empty room, constantly remembering the voice that rang in his head.

"Wh-who are you? What are you trying to tell me? Please tell me!"

_"Power sleeps within you."__  
_

"Duck! Senior Duck! Wake up! Duck!"

Duck threw himself up from the floor as he choked and spurted out some water. He gasped for air as Speed patted his wet back.

"Are you okay Duck!?" Speed asked desperately. "It looks like you hit your head really hard on something."

Duck turned his head and stared into the water in a trance like state.

"Duck!" Speed snapped as Duck turned to him.

"There was a lady in the water!" Duck burst out.

Speed just gave him a blank stare. "What?"

"There was a woman in the water!" Duck repeated again. "She looked as though she was drowning! I was going to get you, but I slipped on the side and knocked my head and I fell in and she talked to me!"

"Duck. There's no woman in the pool." the mouse pointed.

Duck turned his head to the water. He only saw his reflection on top of the water. Then he turned back to Speed.

"But, but... there was a woman in the water! I saw her!" Duck stuttered.

"Look. You hit your head too hard on the side. Maybe you were just dreaming. I'll go and get you some bandages for your head." Speed said as he went to get the first aid kit.

"But-" Duck stopped himself, knowing that Speed wouldn't believe him.

He turned back to the water as quick flash of an image of a woman in purple clothes with golden flowing hair standing there with her eyes closed. He continued to stare at the rippling water with the reflection of the glowing moon waving in the water.

"Who were you? What were you trying to say to me?" Duck whispered under his breath.

**END OF CHAPTER 6.**


	7. Staring down at burnt hands

**Chapter 7******

The sun shone high in the blue sky upon the harbour as people were scattering around frantically.

"Come on! I need to be able to say "Lights, Camera, Action! I don't see any action going on!" the director bellowed through his megaphone.

Taya meanwhile was sorting the costumes out ready for the next scene. She pulled each costume slowly across the rack until she heard a familiar voice.

"Eehh. What's up Tay?"

Taya turned around as her eyes widened with joy.

"Ace! You're back!" she exclaimed in excitement as she gave Ace a brief hug. "We could chat all day, but right now, you're needed on set!"

Ace gave a smile.

"Don't worry. I told the director that I'm here so-" Ace stopped when the director beckoned him to come. "Gotta run. I have to help finish the movie."

He ran up to the director as the man wrapped his arm around Ace's shoulder.

"Now. Just do it from how we left off. Okay?"

Ace nodded as he got himself into position. As he did this, he felt a sharp pain on his face. He dropped his head as he pressed his palms to his face. Taya noticed this as she approached him.

"Ace. Are you okay? You need a lie down?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It's fine," he groaned as he fell to his knees and gave a grunt of pain.

"Ace!" Taya cried as she waved her arms to get attention. "Mr Kawaski! We can't shoot yet! Ace isn't feeling well!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he bellowed as he approached Ace. "He's a stunt man! He'll-"

"No! Stay away from me!" Ace shouted, still pressing his palms to his face.

"Don't be stupid stunt rabbit! Surely a migraine wouldn't stop you from doing your stuff on set!" the director frowned as he was about to grab Ace's shoulder.

"No! Get away! I can't hold it much longer! Run!" Ace tried holding his scream back as smoke started to appear from Ace's hands.

"Ace! Ace! What's wrong!? Ace!" Taya cried as she tried to hold him.

Ace let out a piercing scream as he threw his arms out to unleash a red laser blasting from his eyes. Everyone else screamed as they ran away from him. The laser continued to strike anything that Ace faced his eyes with. Taya picked herself up from the floor and tried approaching Ace while dodging the laser.

"Ace! Stop!" she screamed.

As if on cue, the laser disappeared as Ace collapsed onto the floor. He gave some deep gasps for air as he faced his friend, standing there, scared. Ace stared at her fearful state before he jumped up from his spot and ran from her.  
"Ace! Wait! Come back!" Taya cried.

But Ace didn't stop to listen to her cries. Fear was running through his head as he ran to an alleyway. He stopped to catch his breath as he leant against a wall. He then raised his arms in front of his face and stared down at his burnt palms.

"What the hell is going on!?" Ace stuttered.

**END OF CHAPTER 7.**


	8. The call from a stranger

**Chapter 8******

"What the hell is going on?" Ace stuttered as he stared at his burnt palms. "I've never been able to do that before. How did I-"

He heard crash from the dustbins. He spun around quickly and jumped to his karate stance. He then loosened his body to find a duck anthro sitting in a garbage can. He pushed himself from the can as he brushed the dirt off himself from his clothes.

"Okay... wasn't I meant to be at the swimming pool? I know I said "I wish I was somewhere else right now, but this is just ridiculous!" the duck grumbled as he faced the rabbit anthro staring at him in a strange way.

"What!?" the duck snapped making Ace jump. "Just because you see a guy pop up from no-where, doesn't mean you can stare!"

"But... you weren't here a minute ago." Ace stuttered in utter confusion.

"Of course I wasn't here!" the duck continued. "I was just getting a boxing off Mr "Ooh, I'm so good just because I sit around and do nothing until someone's drowning" and then the next thing I know, I'm swimming in garbage!"

He then caught his eye on Ace's burnt palms.

"Were you barbequing your hands just by some chance?" he asked.

Ace was about to speak when they heard a ringing from a phone box in the street. Both looked at the phone booth.

"You think it could be for us?" Ace whispered.

"Why don't we find out then? We can't just let it ring." Duck frowned as both of the guys approached the phone booth.

The ringing got more louder as they got closer to it. When they were there, Ace took the phone handle and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked attentively.

"Have you been told that power sleeps within you? Should you have, then come to the tower with a glowing green globe at the top. I will be waiting."

The tone started to echo as Ace put the phone handle back onto the hook.

"Well. Who was it?" the duck demanded as he folded his arms.

"They didn't say." Ace started, "But they did say that we should go to the tower with a glowing green globe on top of it."

"What!? That makes no sense!" the duck threw his arms up in the air.

"Have you heard some say "Power sleeps within you" to you?" Ace asked.

"What sort of question's that!?"

Ace could see that he was starting to get agitated about the situation. He started to walk away from his the duck.

"Wait!" he ran up to the rabbit. "Where are you going!?"

Ace then stopped and turned to the duck.

"Have you experienced anything weird? Things that you were never able to do that you could do now? Like in the alley? I don't know anyone who could just appear from out of no-where."

The duck looked down onto the ground.

"Well... that I was never able to do before. Where are we going anyway?"

The rabbit raised his arm.

"There."

Ace pointed to the tallest tower with the green glowing globe that was described by the voice on the phone.

**END OF CHAPTER 8.**


	9. Answers and explanation

**Chapter 9******

Ace and Duck walked on the pavement looking around for the tower.

"I don't believe this!" Duck snapped. "We're told to look for a tower with a glowing green globe on top of it, and it isn't there! I'm not even sure if it does exist! Do you see a tower with green globe!? I don't see a tower with a green globe! We can't seem to find a stupid tower with the stupid glowing green globe!"

"Ahem." Ace cleared his throat as he pointed at the tower that they were looking for. The tower with a glowing green globe floating in the air.

"Oh. That stupid tower with the glowing green globe." Duck calmed down as they approached the door.

Ace tapped on the doors to see if anyone would answer. The doors didn't open.

"So we've been called here and no one answers. They just lock us out." Duck turned back and started to walk away. "I'll see ya later then. I'm off."

"Wait." Ace interrupted. "No-one would just call us here just to lock us out. There must be a way in."

"Oh, so you're hoping a trap door would open below us so we'd fall into a black abyss?" Duck snorted sarcastically.

"Not quite what I had in mind Duck." Ace frowned.

"What!?" the duck jumped. "You mean we're gonna break in!? We'll get arrested if we do that! It's called trespassing! There's kind of a law against it!"

"Well if we're not gonna be let in, then we'll just have to let ourselves in." Ace said as he started focussing on the door.

"Uh, what are you doing? Are you okay?" Duck asked.

"Why... won't it work this time?" Ace growled.

Suddenly, a red laser beam shot form Ace's eyes as the door melted. Duck's eyes widened.

"Shall we?" Ace smiled as he entered the tower.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Duck called as he ran after him.

The melted entrance was replaced by another strong looking door behind them both. The next second they were surrounded by about 20 mechanical robots carrying laser guns. Duck and Ace jumped to their fighting stances.

"By the way," Duck frowned at Ace. "Your idea of breaking in stinks!"

A robot then fired a laser that almost hit them. But fortunately, they both dodged it, Duck disappeared for a second and landed in a different place. He then panicked and chucked a random orb which hit one of the robots accurately. The robot fell down to the ground.

"Wow." Duck said in amazement. "That what comes of being a professional- ACK!"

He was knocked down by another robot. Ace demonstrated a variety of karate moves, which destroyed a multiple amount of robots. They battle continued on until Ace gave the last robot a roundhouse kick, shattering the whole mechanical body into nuts and bolts. Both of the anthros stood in the middle of the room panting.

"You know? I could have had him, if I wasn't so tired." Duck panted.

"Sure Duck. Sure you could have." Ace gasped.

Another door opened in front of them. They didn't pause for a rest any longer as they both ran through the door. They stopped in a mysterious looking room where a pillar stood in the middle of a table with two chairs around it. The pillar then started to glow a purple colour as a holographic figure of a woman stood in the pillar. She gazed upon the two startled figures staring back at her. Duck gave a gasp of surprise.

"You..." he whispered.

"You know her?" Ace asked.

"She was the lady in the water I tried to save." Duck explained.

"Greetings." The woman finally spoke. "You may sit down."

The two anthros slowly sat down on the two chairs provided. They still kept focused on her staring down at them.

"My name is Zadavia." The woman started off. "I have been watching you for a long time. I have noticed that you have been experiencing strange things lately. Powers that you have never gained before until now."

"Wait. You're the one who called us here didn't you?" Ace interrupted.

"That is correct. I called you here because you have gained powers that you never had before." Zadavia paused before she spoke again. "Do you remember a meteor falling before you fell into a coma for six weeks?"

"Yeah." Duck replied. "I asked for someone to put me out of my misery. And they send a huge rock hurtling towards me! I mean, some people are so literal!"

The woman began to explain. "The reason why you fell into the coma was because that if your powers developed while you were awake, it would be a painful process. You see, your whole DNA structure has changed because of the radiation that came out from the meteor. So, the only way that you could develop your powers as painlessly as possible, was if you fell into a deep sleep long enough for it to develop and grow properly."

"What!? You knew this!? And you were never gonna tell us as soon as we woke up!?" Duck exclaimed.

"If I told you immediately then it would overwhelm you." Zadavia answered.

"So, me and Ace went into the coma for six weeks because we had powers to develop?" Duck recapped.

"Hang on!" Ace spoke up. "There were four others that were in the state as us! They may have developed some powers too! Is this true Zadavia?"

"Yes." she nodded. "Eight weeks ago, six people fell into the coma because they were affected by the meteor's radiation. You are just two of the six."

"There are others?" Duck blinked.

"This is why I need you to find them quick. They may already have discovered their powers and they may not use it for the right reasons. You must convince them to help you protect this city using their powers." Zadavia said.

"What!? We have to go hunt for other people who might be using their powers to break into banks!?" Duck buried his face in his hands.

"So where do we start?" Ace asked enthusiastically.

"First, you must get changed into your uniforms." Zadavia suggested.

"We get our own uniform!?" Duck popped up from his burying hands. "I'll do it!"

Duck ran into another room as Zadavia shook her head in worry.

**END OF CHAPTER 9.**


	10. The worm at the bottom of the park

**Chapter 10******

"So where are we going first then?" Duck asked as he walked alongside Ace on the pavement.

"According to Zadavia, the location to finding our first partner is around here somewhere." Ace said as he stared down at his wrist looking at a hologram map.

"Gee. Somewhere around here. That's a good start. If only we knew where they are exactly." The duck snorted sarcastically. Then he looked down on his wrist at the watch on his wrist.

"And where is my lunch? I only ordered it five minutes ago, and they're late!" he moaned again. "I'll be seriously keeping my change when he gets here!"

As if on cue, a blue blur smacked into Duck, knocking him onto the ground. Duck looked up to see a blue roadrunner in a light blue streamlined uniform holding a sandwich bag.

"Here ya go! One Caesar sized baguette with the salad and mayonnaise included! That will be 20 quarsarliums please!" The roadrunner gushed enthusiastically.

"Sorry!" Duck snatched the bag off the roadrunner. "Your policy says that if the order isn't delivered in five minutes, we get to have the order for free! And you were clearly one minute late!"

"Please!" The roadrunner begged as tears ran down his feathery cheeks. "I need some form of pay! If I don't get any income, I won't be able to support my family, and then we'll be poor, and then we'll have to leave our house and-"

"Here ya go then." Ace said as he generously placed two quasarlium notes in the roadrunner's hand. "You look as though you've been working non-stop. You deserve at least this for delivering the order."

The roadrunner stared at the money as though he has never seen it before.

"Th- thank you..." he stuttered. "Thank you so much!"

"What!?" Duck exclaimed.

"I won't forget your kindness! I'll find a way to repay you! I promise you! Thank you! Thank you!" the roadrunner said in excitement as he sprinted in the opposite direction, leaving Duck and Ace with blank stares in their faces.

Then Duck turned and frowned at Ace.

"What did you do that for!?" he snapped. "You didn't have to reward him for being so late!"

"Hey! You got your lunch, didn't you?" Ace frowned back at him. "Now lets go."

Ace started to walk as Duck grumbled under his breath as he bit into his sandwich.

Two hours went by and the two anthros eventually sat on a park bench in the park.

"Nothing!" Duck threw his arms up into the air. "We looked for hours and we haven't found our partner yet! This is probably some wild goose chase we've been sent on!"

"Zadavia wouldn't have sent us out here for no reason now would she?" Ace sighed as he leant back on the bench.

"Get out of here! Something's here!" a random cry called out.

Ace and Duck sat up to find the roadrunner running around the park, warning people to get out of the park.

"That's the crazy roadrunner who delivered my lunch late!" Duck pointed at him. "He's lost it this time!"

"We better calm him down before the police gets involved." Ace said as they ran towards the roadrunner.

The bird turned to see the rabbit and duck running towards him.

"Get back!" he cried. "Something dangerous is gonna come from that spot from the ground in five seconds!"

"Look pal!" Duck shouted. "You've crossed the line this-"

The ground started to rumble. The ground underneath Duck started to rip from under his feet. A head then shot up from the ground, pushing Duck up into the air. Duck screamed as he was thrown high into the air. The people in the park started to run out of the park, while Ace and the roadrunner stared at a giant blue, transparent worm poking from the ground. Ace turned to the roadrunner.

"How did you know what was going to happen, uuhh..." Ace asked as he tried to guess the roadrunner's name.

"It's Rev." he replied. "I don't know. I just felt something telling me in my mind that this was gonna happen and I just couldn't help but warn people about it before it was too late."

"We'll deal with introductions later." Ace said. "Right now, Duck needs us to unearth this worm!"

**END OF CHAPTER 10.**


	11. And now there are three

**Chapter 11******

Ace leapt into the air as he shot out a laser beam from his eyes. The monster looked up and whacked Ace against a tree, giving him a groan in pain on his stomach.

Duck managed to manoeuvre himself in the air as he started to fall back down. He prepared two; glowing, orange orbs in each hand and threw them both at the worm. The worm quickly turned around and hit both orbs back towards Duck. Before he could move, the orbs splatted on him as he fell onto a sand box.

Both of the heroes managed to recover and tried attacking once again at the worm without any success. Rev however just stood in fear as he watched the other two struggling to destroy the monster.

"What am I going to do!?" the roadrunner whimpered. "I can't just dive in there! I don't have anything that can help them apart from the fact I can predict where things are."

Rev looked up to see the monster's tail towering over him as it was about to hit him. He screamed as he stared to run. But then suddenly everything was a blur around him as his legs took him across the park at incredible speed. Rev couldn't believe this as he was getting used to running at the speed of light. He then dug his heels into the ground and stopped himself. He looked at Ace and Duck, almost ready to collapse.

"We need a distraction!" Ace spoke through his gritted teeth. "It's the only way we can get a good shot to get rid of this worm!"

Rev then gave a determined frown, as he sprinted towards the monster.

"Hey! Down here! Bet you can't catch me!" he called as the monster looked down to see the roadrunner standing boldly.

The worm then tried to hit Rev with it's tail but Rev ran out of it's way before it hit the ground.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" Rev mocked as the worm tried to take another blow at him.

Missed. Ace and Duck saw this as an opportunity to strike the weak spot as they both fired their orbs and lasers. The monster screamed at the affects until it exploded. Water splashed all over the park, soaking our heroes.

"Argh! I'm all wet now!" Duck moaned as he threw his arms several time to throw the water off.

Ace however ignored the ducks rants as he approached the panting roadrunner. He put his hand on the bird's shoulder as the bird turned to look at the rabbit.

"Nice job Rev." Ace complimented. "You helped save Acmetropolis. And with your own powers as a matter of fact."

"Powers?" Rev's eyes widened. " Someone kept telling me I have some form of power but I didn't know what they meant until the worm came along and I never knew I was so fast without the jet blades and-"

"If you want, you can join us." Ace smiled. "We're looking for our partners who were in the same predicament eight weeks ago."

"Eight weeks ago?" Rev said in confusion. "You mean... you were in that coma when the meteor hit too?"

"Me too." Duck interrupted. "I guess I should have given you some pay. Huh."

Ace smirked at him and then turned to Rev.

"So, do you wanna know what's been going on with ya?" he asked.

Rev hesitated to answer. But eventually gave a smile.

"I'll join!" he said enthusiastically as he swung his hand to shake Ace's hand.

**END OF CHAPTER 11.**


	12. Bullying and the ghost mystery begins

**Chapter 12******

Ace payed the money to a checkout girl at the supermarket till and started to carry the contents of the brown paper bag. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had developed over these past few days. He started hearing mysterious voices, then discovers he has powers along with finding someone else in the same predicament, they find the person who has been calling them all this time and they found someone else like them during their very first battle. Anyone who took part in these sort of events would find it over-whelming, including Ace.

His thoughts were paused when he bumped into someone else. The groceries fell out of the bag by the impact. And down onto the floor, he saw a cream and peach female rabbit in a green and purple cheerleading uniform sat onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going." Ace apologised as he started to pick up the food up from the ground.

"No! I'm the one who should be sorry! Here, let me help you." the girl rabbit said as she picked up an apple.

They both picked up the groceries until every last one was off the ground and in the bag Ace held. They both gazed at each other until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Well well well. Lexi found herself a new boyfriend."

They both turned around to see three girls in the same uniform as the girl rabbit. The rabbit girl gave a worried look at them as the girl with short, light, blonde, spiky hair approached her.

"Well aren't we skipping school today? What's the matter Lexi? Still feeling to ill to go to school?" she sneered as the other two girls giggled behind her.

"But we can obviously see she isn't ill now." sneered the other with red, plated hair.

"So why aren't you coming back Lexi?" said the last girl with long, black hair.

"Now don't be shy in front of your boyfriend Lexi. It's rude not to introduce your new friends to us now isn't it?" the blonde haired girl said as she raised an arm against the girl rabbit.

She flinched when Ace grabbed the attacking arm.

"I think you should leave her alone. Bullies are never acceptable in anyone's eyes ya know. And I'm not her boyfriend." he said as the girl pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Hmph! We're just going anyway." she huffed as she turned around to leave.

The other girls followed behind her.

"We'll see you back at school tomorrow. It's not like you're going to turn up again though." the girl with red hair waved."Oh and it was nice to meet your boyfriend Lexi. Someone as cute as him shouldn't be hanging around someone like you." she said sneered as they disappeared around the corner.

Ace frowned at the corner they turned and then turned back to the relieved girl rabbit.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

"I'm fine." she answered in a monotone voice as she walked away from him the oppisite direction the bullies went.

Ace just stared in sympathy as the rabbit disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Oh oh oh! Almost had him there!" Rev tapped on the game controller in excitement, steering it in different directions like a car while Duck just watched him from behind the sofa.

"That's the problem with you kids. You've got too much energy." Duck rolled his eyes as they both heard the hissing of the doors opening. Ace stepped in the HQ with disappointment written on his face. The two birds stared at the rabbit.

"Are you okay Ace?" Duck asked.

Ace turned his head towards Duck and then let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah I guess." he replied.

Suddenly, a hologram of the woman appeared in the meeting room. All the guys rushed inside as they sat down on the chairs with an extra one where Rev sat.

"What's up Zadavia? Any trouble brewin'?" Ace enquired.

"There have been several reports of a ghost at the gymnasium of Acmefield High School." Zadavia reported. "And the headmaster wants you to go and investigate this matter."

"G-ghost!?" Duck shrieked.

"Zadavia out." she said as she disappeared.

"Hmm. A ghost huh?" Ace pinched his chin with his finger and thumb.

"She said a g-g-... ghost?" Duck stuttered.

"Yeah." Rev piped up. "You're not scared of ghosts are you?"

"N-no!" Duck snapped. "I am not scared of ghosts if you do so ask! How can I be a hero if I'm scared of a silly old ghost?!"

"Then that's settled then." Ace declared. "We'll got on a ghost hunt tonight."

"Tonight!?" Duck shrieked again.

"Aw I think it will be fun hunting for a ghost. Although, I've never seen a ghost myself, or anyone else for that matter. But that doesn't mean ghosts are not real." Rev gushed out in excitement.

"That's the spirit Rev!" Ace smirked at Duck.

Duck immediately realised about Ace's bad pun.

"Yeah. Lets go then." Duck said with less enthusiasm than the others.

**END OF CHAPTER 12. AND ONE OF DUCK'S MADE UP DEEP DARK SECRET IS EXPOSED! IT MIGHT BE ONE BUT WE'LL NEVER KNOW.**


	13. The real identity of the ghost

**Chapter 13******

Everything was surrounded by the blackness of the night as the full moon shone high in the sky. Ace and Rev approached the school with Duck trembling from behind."You know, maybe we should do this tomorrow, when there's more daylight." Duck mumbled.

"Well unfortunately, ghosts are known for coming out at night. And we can't turn back now cos we only just begun looking for the ghost. So we can't." Rev gushed out.

Duck fidgeted with his fingers even more nervous than before he got the reply. Ace rolled his eyes at his comrade's behaviour.

"Ace. Can we go home now?" Duck stuttered.

Suddenly, there was a bumping sound as Duck jumped in fright.

"What was that!?" he squeaked as Ace turned around to look at the window.

"Oh my! I see a shadow in there!" Ace pretended to sound surprised.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Duck began squeal.

"And I hear a strange noise." Ace acted again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Duck put his fingers to his mouth as Ace put his face only 2 centimetres from the duck's bill.

"Boo."

Duck let out a scream, loud enough to be heard from anywhere in the neighbourhood. Then he heard some giggling from behind him. He spun around to find Ace and Rev giggling.

"You scared me on purpose!" Duck pointed an accusing finger at Ace.

"Well I guess it was just the wind." Ace smiled. "Sorry."

"Right that's it! I'm going home! You guys can continue without me!" Duck declared as he stared to march off. He then suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground. Ace and Rev ran to him.

"Duck! What do you think you're playing at!?" Ace frowned as Duck rubbed his head.

"I don't know." He replied. "I just tripped over something."

The bump then gave a moan.

"I think you tripped over a person!" Rev concluded. Ace gave a gasp.

"Hey! She was the one who was picking on Lexi earlier!"

"Are you okay?" Rev asked in concern.

The girl with golden spiky hair moaned again.

"That girl... Lexi..."

Rev gently put her down onto the grass.

"Lets go! Lexi is in danger!" Ace commanded.

After they managed to unlock the school doors, the guys carefully crept around the dark, empty corridors.

"Gee... it seems such a long time since I left school." Duck whispered.

Suddenly, Rev's head lifted up.

"I've got a lock on the ghost! It's this way!" he announced as the rest of the guys ran after him.

They turned on various corners, past various classrooms until Rev pushed a pair of big doors that led them inside the gym. The gym was empty. No-one appeared to be in there. All the guys footsteps echoed as the walked across the wooden floor.

"We lost them." Rev said as his voice bounced of the walls creating the same echo.

"Okay. The ghost isn't here. Lets go!" Duck squealed as turned around to walk towards the exit.

"You really are scared of ghosts are you?" Ace said as Duck stopped and turned around.

"I am not scared of ghosts!" he shouted. "I just don't like the fact that-"

Before he could finish his explanation, a red ball smacked him in the face, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"Duck!" Rev and Ace cried in unison as they saw a dark figure holding a red ball in their hand. They stood next to a basket full of red balls.

"It's the ghost!" Rev proclaimed.

The figure threw a ball towards him. Rev managed to dodge the ball. And the next. They also threw the balls towards Ace but he managed to dodge them too.

"I think this ghost wants to play dodge ball with us!" Ace said as he jumped over another fast ball.

The last dodge ball was thrown as the guys tried to get their breath back.

"Bad luck! You run out of balls! You can't get us now!" Rev shouted at the figure.

"Oh I don't think so." the shadow murmured as a pink light appeared above their head.

Before Rev could move, a pink laser shot out of the glow and pushed him against the wall. Rev screamed as he banged his body against the wall. He groaned as he landed on the ground.

"Rev!" Ace cried as he turned towards the figure who stepped out of the shadows.

"And now, it's your turn!" the figure said.

Ace gasped.

"Lexi!?"

**END OF CHAPTER 13.**


	14. The tears from fear

**Chapter 14******

"Lexi!?" Ace gasped in shock. "But why!?"

A pink light glowed on top of Lexi's ears and a laser blasted across. Ace dived out of the laser's way and instead; the laser blew a hole in the wall. Ace stood in his karate stance as he faced Lexi.

"Next time, I won't miss!" she growled.

"Well this has gone on far enough Lexi! Stop it now!" Ace shouted.

He was about to take a step forward to run when he stopped. His eyes focused on a tear from Lexi's eyes, rolling down her cheek. Ace stood in a normal stance.

"You're... you're afraid aren't you?" he toned the volume of his voice down. "You're just freaked out and confused and you don't know what to do with yourself. That's why you're doing this!"

"Shut up!" the girl rabbit snapped as her eyes welled up with tears.

"No! I won't shut up! Inside, you're a really nice person! You were completely the opposite to the way you're behaving now!"

"I have had it!!!" Lexi screamed as the glow on top of her ears glowed really bright. There was a sonic wave that knocked Ace down to the ground, taking a bit of energy out of him.

Lexi then approached Ace, as she stood over him with hot tears running down her cheeks.

"I only wanted to be liked by people, people to appreciate me for who I am." she mumbled. "But then strange things started happening to me after the meteor crashed. Now I'll never have any friends!!!"

Then she broke into tears as she fell down to her knees.

"I'll never have any friends..."

She then felt Ace putting his arms around her. She buried her face into Ace's hug and quietly cried as Rev slowly got up.

"It's okay Lexi." the roadrunner spoke. "You were just confused and overwhelmed about the fact you received your powers."

"Yeah." Ace agreed. "When I first discovered my powers, I was scared that I might hurt someone with them because I felt that they were so dangerous. But... now that I have found others like me, I feel almost safe."

"And the other girl outside, she's okay. And we're not that badly injured." Rev piped up. "And most people would assume that the ghost did this and not you."

"It's going to be okay." Ace reassured.

"No!"

The owner of the defiant outburst was an angry Duck, with a badly bruised head.

"Even if she was scared, we can't let her off that easy! She did attack some people and that's not acceptable!"

"So you're saying she should be punished?" Ace argued.

"Well she did do a lot of damage here, and we can't just let her off lightly! And as I stand, her punishment should be-"

"To work with us as a superhero." Ace finished.

"What?" Lexi said in confusion.

"Yeah! She should work with us! After all, she is one of our partners, right?" Rev exclaimed.

"But, I don't know how to be a superhero!" Lexi whined.

"Well, with your athletic ability and your brain blasting powers, you'll be a great superhero." Ace said. "Well? Do you?"

Lexi froze on the spot for a while. She then gave a brave frown and nodded.

"Yes. I do want to help you. I'll join and help you guys as an apology for my destructive behaviour." she said in determination.

"What!?" Duck shrieked. "She's working with us!? She should at least do some community service! Or at least fix up the hole she blew in the wall!"

But everyone else ignored Duck's ravings as they walked across the gym to exit through the hole that Lexi created so they could find the girl that was found at the front of the school, to make sure that she was alright.

**END OF CHAPTER 14.**


	15. Tickets and Determination

**Sorry it took such a long time guys. So much was going on. Plus a nervous breakdown didn't help either. But here it is! Chapter 15!******

**Chapter 15******

Lexi looked down the sides of her arms as she tried out the new pink and black uniform she was wearing.

"You look absolutely brilliant in that Lexi!" Rev commented as he clasped his hands together. "Pink really does suit you!"

Lexi turned to face Rev.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah." Duck nodded. "But not as good as me in this uniform. Orange so brings out the colour in my eyes."

Ace entered the room as Rev waved his arm in the red and black uniform that he was wearing.

"Hey Ace! Don't you think Lexi looks pretty in pink?"

Ace stared at the girl rabbit in her pink and black uniform.

"You look... lovely Lexi." Ace smiled.

Lexi blushed before the hologram of Zadavia appeared once more. She looked down upon Lexi.

"I see you've tried out your uniform?"

Lexi turned to face the boss lady.

"Yeah. It fits all right. And I like the colours."

"Indeed." Zadavia agreed. "But the real reason I came here is because I have something that can lead us to your next partner."

The rest of the gang focused on the hologram.

"Do you know where they are?" Ace enquired.

"You see that envelope on the table?" Zadavia pointed.

Rev immediately grabbed the envelope and carried it back his comrades. Duck snatched the brown envelope off the roadrunner's hands as he tore the top bit open. He delved his hand in side and pulled out four small pieces of paper out.

"Oh my gosh!" he squealed in excitement. "Tickets to go see the World Wrestling Championships!"

"Yes." Zadavia nodded. "Those tickets will get you the front seats of the wrestling ring that the competition will be taking place."

"And that must be where our next partner will be? Right?" Rev chirped cheerfully.

"Correct." the woman nodded. "The championships start tonight. I hope your mission will be successful. Zadavia out."

Her hologram disappeared while Duck still glared with his eyes wide open at the tickets he held in his hands, as his jaw dropped. Rev waved his hand over Duck's eyes.

"I don't think Duck's all there." Rev said.

Ace put his hand on Duck's shoulder.

"I think you can stop dribbling on the tickets now Duck. Duck!" 

Duck shook his head as he ran into his bedroom. The others peered around the door. They suddenly backed off when a bunch of clothes flew out of the room. A yellow T-shirt smacked into Lexi's face as she pulled it off and threw it onto the floor.

"Duck. What are you doing?" Lexi frowned.

Duck popped his head from the door with a pair of blue shorts over half of his head.

"Well we gotta get in there without people noticing who we are now can we." Duck explained. "Besides, we want to look good on the night now don't we?"

Lexi sighed as she pulled the shorts off Duck's head.

"What you guys need is a fashion expert." Lexi suggested. "And I think I can come up with disguises that are convincing yet fashionable."

They guys looked at each other as Lexi had a twinkle in her eye.

Slam wrapped his hand with the white tape around his hands in the changing room. He looked up as a man in a black business suit entered the changing room with a sneering look on his face.

"So, you think you can win this championship Tasmanian devil?" the man muttered above Slam. "It's not too late to pull out now."

Slam looked up to the man.

"I'm going to find out what's going on with me. I'm not gonna let anyone or anything get in the way of what I want to know. I'm not gonna back out now."

The man tipped his hat off to Slam.

"As you wish... Twisted Spinner." The man sneered as he turned and walked away, leaving Slam to look down at his palms of his hands. 

He then clenched his hands into fists and looked up to the ceiling.

"I will find out what this 'power' is all about. I will win this championship and show everyone what power sleeps within me." he proclaimed.

**END OF CHAPTER 15.**


	16. Strength to live

**Chapter 16******

Crowds screamed in the stadium as bright lights danced all over the dome. Ace, Lexi, Duck and Rev sat on the front row seats behind the ring.

"This is so exciting!" Rev exclaimed in excitement. "I can't believe Zadavia managed to get us tickets to one of the most biggest events in the whole world! Who would have thought that we'd actually be here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Duck waved his hand at Rev to shut him up. "Don't get too excited."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the commentator announced.

Duck jumped and shook his hands in rapid speed.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING!" He squealed as Ace clamped his beaked shut.

"This is the World Wrestling Championship, where we see wrestlers from everywhere and anywhere in the world compete for the biggest prize in wrestling history. The WWC Belt!" the commentator introduced as the crowd cheered. Duck cheered the louder than anyone else as the others covered their ears.

"For starters, we have the first match of the night! In the blue corner, is a wrestler all the way from the desert of Arizona, weighing at 190lbs, The Crushing Crusher!"

A muscular man in brown, lycra costume with a black belt gave threatening gestures to the audience that made them cheer. Duck again waved his arms in frenzy, cheering loudly, as his friends sat there in embarrassment. The wrestler entered the ring, continuing with his gestures.

"And in the red corner, is a beast from the jungles of Tasmania, weighing in at 250lbs, The Twisted Spinner!"

The crowd cheered as a Tasmanian devil in yellow lycra costume with a red belt with a red bandana, walked proudly into the ring. Both wrestlers approached the referee as he explained the rules to them.

"Wow." Lexi raised her eyebrows. "I never knew anthros were allowed in competitions like this."

"I guess some are more appreciated than others." Duck gave a huff in jealousy. Ace frowned at him and then turned back to focus on the ring.

He watched the Tasmanian devil limber up. But from the distance he could see that there was a face where the wrestler felt he shouldn't be here. Ace felt some sympathy for him as the bell rang.

The wrestlers charged at each other and grappled with each other. The Crusher took hold of the Spinner's waist and lifted him in the air and dropped him to the ground. People winced at the sight as they heard a thud on the ground.

"Ooh! And that was the Flapjack toss!" the commentator shouted.

The Tasmanian devil slowly got to his knees as his opponent ran towards him. The Spinner locked his legs into the other's legs as the Crusher fell flat on his face. Everyone cheered as the devil turned the body over and held his opponent in a painful position as the referee started counting.

"One!"

Lexi turned to Ace in fright.

"Ace! I think I heard the roof crumbling!"

"What!? I can't hear you!" Ace tried shouting through out the noise.

"Two!"

"Ace! Look!" she pointed to the roof as they saw bits crumble from the top of the dome.

Ace gave a gasp as he told the two birds to get everyone out of there.

A chip from the roof fell on top of the Tasmanian devil's head. He looked up to see where it came from. He gasped as he saw a giant piece of scaffolding which was about to slip out of it's place on the roof. He let go of his opponent's body and shouted for them to get out of the ring.

"And what's the Twisted Spinner doing!? He seems to be trying to get them out of the ring! And-"

"Everyone! Get out!" Ace shouted through the microphone. "The roof is about to collapse!"

The roof started fall. Everyone screamed. They ran out of the exits. Ace and the others stood there as the roof was about to hit them. They suddenly felt being pushed by the Twisted Spinner out of the ring. The roof landed on top of the wrestler. Ace looked up and gave a frightened look on his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

He ran to the pile and started to dig him out.

"Guys! Help me dig him out!" Ace called.

The others didn't hesitate as they immediately started digging. Their hands frantically pulled each piece of the roof of little by little.

"It's hopeless!" Duck shouted.

"We have to keep trying!" Rev said as he pulled the metal off the pile in the speed as he ran.

The rumble then shook as they backed off from the pile. The biggest piece of scaffolding lifted up. The others gasped as their jaws dropped to see that the Tasmanian devil, who was stuck under the rubble, lifting the biggest piece of the scaffolding from the roof, above his head.

"Either he's really strong or..." Duck murmured.

"Or we have found another partner." Ace finished the sentence.

**END OF CHAPTER 16.**


	17. The big storm

**Chapter 17******

The Tasmanian devil stood noble, holding the metal bar over his head. He then threw the bar behind him so he wouldn't hit anyone in front of him, although it did damage a set of empty seats behind him. But he didn't seem to care about that. He was then surrounded by different anthros in different coloured uniforms.

"Are you okay?" the devil asked them.

"We're fine thanks to you." Lexi smiled.

"You must be our next partner!" Rev gushed out as the Tasmanian devil stared in confusion.

"What!?" A voice bellowed from nowhere. "I thought I got rid of you, you Twisted beast!"

Everyone turned around to see a man in a black business suit, standing in one of the emergency exit doors.

"So you're the one who made the roof collapse!" Ace shouted as the man gave an evil laugh.

"The one and only!" the man praised himself. "Anthros are nothing but pests! They don't deserve to live amongst a civilised, human society! I only took the dumb animal in so I could prove that anthros are nothing but freaks and monsters on two legs that should belong in a zoo!"

The Tasmanian devil shuddered and then collapsed onto his knees. But the man just grinned.

"Don't listen to him!" Lexi consoled the devil. "He's trying to put you down!"

"Poor deluded fool." the man shook his head. "It's obvious that the animal can't even fend for himself anymore against mere words to reflect reality."

"Well reflect this!" Ace shouted as the red laser blasted from his eyes.

The man somersaulted from the door and in front of the ring on his feet. The laser then hit the exit door from where the man stood.

"You forget." the man spoke. "I am the manager of a selection of wrestlers, which means I'm bound to be a professional at taking you down."

Duck then appeared out of no where on top of his shoulders and covered the man's eyes with his hands.

"Ha! Didn't see that didn't you?" Duck smirked.

But the man grabbed Duck's arm and threw him into one of the corner posts of the wrestling ring.

"If it's man to man combat you want, I'm game." Ace frowned as he charged at the manager and tried to knock him over with a roundhouse kick. The manager deflected it as he tried to lay punch on the rabbit.

Slam still shook on the spot as he reflected upon what was said about him. The man's words kept echoing in his head as Lexi tried to snap him out of his trance. He then looked at the two fighting each other. Slam clenched his fists as he stood up.

"Stop it." he murmured.

The manager heard this and smirked as he and Ace locked hands trying to push each other over.

""What did you just say?" he growled.

"Stop fighting now." Slam said louder.

The man then pushed Ace over and held him in a head lock.

"Well were you trained to fight as well? You're being very hypocritical about this."

Slam raised his arm as the ground started to rumble.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" he screamed.

Suddenly, a small breeze was felt and then it turned into a huge gust, forming itself into a tornado. Pieces of the rubble started to swirl around the room. By now, the gust was so powerful that no one apart from Slam could stay on their feet. Rev, Lexi, Ace and the manager swirled around the room at a rapid speed. Duck managed to wake up from unconsciousness, but then he had to immediately hold onto the corner post he rested against. He saw the others flying around the room with any lack of control. Duck pulled his arm out with his hand open.

"Everyone! Grab my hand!" he shouted as Lexi grabbed Duck's hand first. The Ace and the man and Rev grabbed onto the other side of the post later on.

"We have to stop him from tearin' the place apart!" Ace bellowed through the gust. "He'll destroy it otherwise!"

"But how do we do that!?" Lexi shouted.

"We have to tell him to stop!" the man bellowed. "Slam! Stop this now!"

"I can't!" he screamed as hot tears ran down his face.

"Wait!" Ace spoke up. "What if Rev tries and use his speed to slow the storm down!? If he can get down to the ground, and run the opposite direction, then he should be able to slow the gust down!"

"It's worth a try!" the man said.

Rev wasted no time to pull himself down to the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, he immediately started sprinting the opposite direction. The others watched his run around the room. They noticed the gust was dying down. The gust turned into a breeze as the Tasmanian devil stood in the centre shaking. He then lowered his arm and opened his eyes and looked around the area of which the gust took place. The manager then approached Slam in a terrible manner.

"Do you realise what you just did!?" he screamed as Slam cowered. "You almost killed me!"

"Hey!" Ace snapped. "That's no way to treat anyone! Just because he's not a human, doesn't mean that you can take advantage of him and bully him!"

"You're just being a bully!" Lexi added.

The man growled but then he felt a pair of metal cuffs behind his back. He looked behind him find Rev giving him a cheeky wink.

"And not only that," Ace continued. "You are under arrest for attempted murder and arson."

After the police took the manager away, Slam stared down at his hands as the super heroes approached him.

"You okay Slam?" Lexi asked.

The Tasmanian devil looked at her and then stared back down at his hands again.

"What did I do?" he murmured. "I didn't have powers before."

"Well, we're not sure ourselves. All we know is that we have to find our partners who have similar powers to us." Ace explained."You're just one of them." Rev grinned.

"Me?" Slam pointed to himself in confusion.

"You can join us if you want." Lexi said. "We could do with someone who can lift hundreds of times their weigh."

Slam glanced at the ruins of the super dome. And then he looked back at the others.

"Wrestling season probably won't be on for a while. Okay."

Slam brung his arm out to shake hands with Ace. But Duck shoved himself in front of the rabbit.

"I'll shake his hand if you don't mind." Duck said as Slam squeezed his hand.

Duck screeched as he quickly pulled his hand away from the devils hand. He looked at his throbbing hand and tried to take the pain away by waving it about.

"Did I mention I get a tight grip when it comes to hand shaking?" Slam giggled.

"No. You forgot to warn me." Duck mumbled in a grumpy tone as the others laughed at his throbbing hand.

**END OF CHAPTER 17.**


	18. Meeting the genius

**Chapter 18****  
**  
Slam pulled the purple and black gloves up, smiling to himself.

"Wow Slam! You look amazing!" Rev admired from the sofa in front of the television.

Ace gazed out of the window into the city landscape full of towering skyscrapers.

"Yeah. But we still need to find our last partner." Ace informed the others.

Duck looked around the room with a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Speaking of finding our partners, where's Lexi?" Duck wondered as he took another bite out of the sandwich.

As if on cue, Lexi urgently ran into the room, holding a small hologram pad displaying a hologram.

"Guys! I think I may have a clue to finding our final partner!" she exclaimed.

The others immediately sprung to their feet.

"What's that then?" Ace enquired.

Lexi showed the hologram, saying about a science event.

"This science event starts today. And there are gonna be all sorts of inventions and scientific discoveries that scientists are gonna be talking about." She explained.

Duck gave a frown.

"So how does the international geek convention help find our partner?"

Lexi pointed to a column on the hologram.

"These are the names of scientists who are gonna be taking part. Especially this guy."

She pointed to a name on the list as the others drew closer to read the name.

"Tech .E. Coyote?" Ace said in a puzzled tone.

"He's doing his science presentation on the meteor that crashed here eight weeks ago. That could mean he could be our last partner." Lexi continued.

"How did you find out all this?" Ace asked.

Lexi gave a little blush.

"Lets just say when I put the pieces together, I remembered the time when I skipped school."

"You skipped school?" Rev repeated.

"The point is that this could be an opportunity we can't miss." Ace declared. "We'll tell Zadavia about this and then we'll get on with what we're gonna do."

The echoes of people talking filled the air. And scientists in white lab coats, rushing frantically around the hall, carrying things needed for their presentations. Ace lead the gang around the busy atmosphere, searching for the name that Lexi found.

"Okay. Lets split up." Ace said as he turned to Lexi. "Lexi, you and Rev go that way. Duck and Slam, follow me. Should we see him, we say through our communicators. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they split into their groups.

Lexi and Rev meandered through the crowds, as peoples voices buzzed in the air.

"So where do you think he'd be?" Rev asked, looking around in case he saw him.

Lexi looked around until a clear, familiar voice filled her ears. She listened to the dialogue for a few more seconds before she turned to Rev.

"He's this way!" She said as she pushed through the crowd.

Rev tried catching up to her.

"Wait!" he cried. "How are you sure that's him!?"

"I just know that's him! I'm sure of it!" Lexi said as she pushed through a few more crowds of people before she pushed out of the last crowd before laying her eyes on a brown coyote in a white lab coat, declaring information about his theories on the meteor crash.

"That's him!" Lexi panted as they both stared at the coyote along with a fascinated crowd.

"Over the course of time until now, I have been conducting research on the cosmic event that has happened eight weeks ago," he announced. "The day that everything changed forever. The day the meteor fell down on earth!"

Lexi lifted her wrist up to her mouth.

"Ace. We found him."

She slowly dropped her arm as she listened in awe to the presentation that the coyote was giving.

"Now we all know that the size and the speed of the meteor that came down upon earth should have destroyed this planet and wiped out our existence. But it didn't. This is because- ..."

The coyote dropped his arms and stared up at the ceiling. People gave puzzled looks on their faces and looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, screams came from the other side of the room stampeded closer to the side of the room that Lexi and Rev stood at. The panicking people rushed through Lexi and Rev as they ran the opposite direction. They pushed through the crowds until they reached a giant robot, rampaging around the room, destroying the other inventions in it's path. There they saw that Ace, Duck and Slam are already attending to try and settle the robot down. Lexi and Rev immediately rushed in to try and help the others stop the robot's destruction. The robot threw it's mechanical arm upon them but everyone managed to dodge it.

Ace tried to use his laser vision as Lexi tried her brain blast. The robot didn't seem to be affected and knocked the two rabbits off their feet.

Rev tried to distract the robot but the robot saw this and smacked Rev across the room, making him hit the wall hard as he groaned at the pain on the ground.

The robot then threw it's arm down upon Rev. Rev couldn't use his speed to dodge the blow in time. All he could do is sheild himself with his arms and hope that a miracle would save him. The arm came closer and closer. Rev squeezed his eyes tight. The others screamed Rev's name in unison.

Rev then heard a humming sound. He opened his eyes to find the robot's arm frozen still, and a coyote figure standing in front of the road runner. Rev stared in awe as the coyote's hand glowed green to suspend the mechanical hand in mid range.

"Tech?" Rev spoke in surprise.

**END OF CHAPTER 18.**


	19. Rejecting destiny

**Chapter 19******

"Tech?" Rev spoke in surprise as the coyote turned his head to him.

"You gotta get out of here! This robot is malfunctioning!" he growled as he tried holding back the robots arm with the mysterious force he was using.

"But-"

"Just go! I can't hold him much longer!" the coyote repeated.

His arm flinched. Rev nodded his head as he got up and ran away before Tech could drop his arm and dodge the robot's blow. Tech gave a yelp in pain as the claw on the robot sliced his skin, causing a cut that ran down the top part of his right arm. He grabbed it as the blood trickled down his arm. Ace turned to see the coyote in pain.

"Tech! Get out of here! You'll get yourself killed!" Ace shouted as he ran up to him.

But he stopped immediately when he saw a green glow around the coyote's cut. The cut then started to disappear into his arm and before Ace knew it, it had completely healed up as though he wasn't injured in the first place. Tech looked at his right arm in amazement and then looked up to the robot. Tech raised his arms and concentrated really hard as his hands glowed green. The robot then started to flinch and gave spasms all over it's body before collapsing into a pile of broken metal. Everyone gazed in amazement. Tech's jaw dropped. Suddenly Rev ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his body.

"We did it!" he cried as the rest of the group gathered around the coyote.

"You were amazing!" Slam smiled.

"Yeah! We finally found our last partner!" Rev gushed. "Now we can combine our powers to save the city and the world! And we'll be a terrific team and-"

Tech pushed Rev away from and stepped back.

"Look. I really appreciate the fact that I helped you stop the robot from destroying this place." The coyote spoke. "But the thing is, I'm not joining anything."

The group's smiles dropped into an expression of shock.

"Why not!?" Lexi enquired. "You have powers just like us! Surely you have to agree!"

"Well I prefer to work alone." Tech answered back as he started to walk away.

Rev then grabbed the coyote's right arm and pulled it back a little bit.

"Please Tech! You saved my life! I want to repay my debt to you! Please!" Rev cried.

Tech fiercely pulled his arm out of Rev's grasp.

"Just leave me alone!" he barked and he walked out of the room, leaving the roadrunner to fall down onto his knees, with his head hung low and tears trickling down the sides of his beak.

"Why?" he cried. "Why won't he join us?"

Ace put his hand on Rev's shoulder and gave a stare of empathy at him.

It had been a day since they met Tech and a neutral atmosphere was filled in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the conversation on the television being watched by the odourless expressions of Duck and Slam sitting on the sofa. Ace had just come out from the training room as he rubbed a blue towel all over his sweaty neck. He looked up to see Lexi staring out of the window as though she was in a trance. He approached her as she turned her head to see him.

"You okay?" Ace asked.

Lexi nodded her head.

"I can't believe it." she started. "He seemed so serious. And that seriousness has hurt Rev pretty bad."

Ace was about to open his mouth when they both turned to the sound of the door closing and Rev appearing with a big red bag in his hand. The two rabbits approached him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Rev? Why aren't you in your uniform?" Ace asked.

"And what's in the bag?" Lexi said. "Shouldn't you be doing your one 'o' clock run in the city? You always do that around this time."

"Yeah." Rev sighed heavily. "I'm gonna stay round my parents for a while."

"What!?" Duck ran to the roadrunner as Slam was catching up with him. "You mean you're quitting the team!?"

"You can't do that!" Slam added.

"Is it about Tech not joining the team?" Ace interrogated.

Rev hesitated and then opened his mouth.

"Look. I don't want you guys to be let down because of the way I'm feeling. I don't want to see you guys sad. I just wanna get away for a while. That's all. I'll see you later then." Rev pressed the button and the elevator opened as he stepped in.

"But Rev!" Lexi whined.

But the elevator doors closed and started to go down. Dumbfounded faces sread across the HQ in an unsettling atmosphere.

**END OF CHAPTER 19.**


	20. The Guardian Strike Sword

**Chapter 20******

The four heroes entered the meeting room with gloom on their faces as they slowly took their seats. Zadavia stared at them.

"Are you all right? And where's Rev? Is he feeling alright?" she asked.

The others looked at each other with worried faces and then Ace finally opened his mouth.

"Um... Rev decided to take a break for a little while." Ace murmured.

"And the last partner? How is the search going?" Zadavia asked again.

"We found them," Lexi answered. "But they didn't join us."

"And that's what's caused Rev's departure?" Zadavia finished the sentence.

Everyone looked down onto the table sadly. Zadavia gave the same expression as the rest of the heroes.

"I understand if the last partner doesn't accept their fate at first. But sooner or later, they will have no choice but to accept their destiny." the woman spoke.

They all nodded. The woman began to speak again.

"And another thing, I would like it if Ace stayed here for a moment. Can the rest of you step out of the room for a moment please?" Zadavia asked.

"What? Why does he get to stay with you?" Duck complained. "Surely it's part of our business too."

"Even if you have to work together in missions, this is a private matter Duck." Zadavia said.

"Duck. Lets go." Lexi tugged Duck's arm as he gave a groan and marched out of the door grumbling under his breath.

The door closed as Ace faced the hologram.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ace asked.

"I think it's time you received something of great importance." Zadavia said as a long, brown box appeared on the table before Ace's eyes. "Inside this box, is a weapon that has been passed down from generations of great warriors."

Ace slowly lifted the lid and stared down at a sword with a red handle. He took hold of the red handle and pulled the sword from the box. As he rested the blade on his unoccupied hand, the silver blade gleamed as the sun ray hit it. He stared at it in amazement.

"You want me to have this?" Ace murmured.

"What you hold in your hand, is the Guardian Strike Sword." Zadavia explained. "That sword used to belong to the greatest warrior in all of the universe. It holds powers that you cannot imagine."

Ace looked down at the sword and then looked at the woman.

"What sort of things can this sword do?" Ace asked again.

"I think it would be best if you find out it's powers yourself. But they will appear within time." she said. "Should that sword end up in the wrong hands and it will cause great destruction. So beware of it's capabilities. Because Ace, one day, you will lead your friends into a battle of good and evil. And you must be ready to accept your fate."

Ace stared down at the sword again in a trance. He then looked up at her again.

"I think I know what I must do." he smiled. " Thanks Zadavia."

He tied the string that was hanging from the sword onto his belt and walked out of the room to see his comrades waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"So, what did she say to you?" Duck said impatiently.

Ace looked up to his friends and gave a smile.

"I think it's time we pay our friend a visit." he announced.

**END OF CHAPTER 20.**


	21. Feathers and the first villain

**Chapter 21******

Rev looked up at the ceiling while he lied on his bed in his bedroom. His blank face covered the expression of sadness. It covered his shock of the coyote's harsh words, playing in his head over and over again.

"I'm not joining anything."

"I prefer to work alone."

"Leave me alone!"

The roadrunner continued to stare at the ceiling until he heard the door bell ring. He jumped from his bed and ran to the front door. He opened the door to reveal two rabbits, a duck and a Tasmania devil giving him some cheesy smiles.

"Hey Rev." Ace greeted Rev. "Are you okay?"

Rev's eyes were wide open.

"Yeah. But what are you doing here?"

"We were just wondering whether you needed cheering up." Lexi smiled.

"Thanks guys. But I just wanna be by myself for a bit." Rev smiled weakly.

"What!?" Duck snapped. "We made the effort to come here to cheer you up and you're saying that you want to be alone for a bit? You're just being ungrateful!"

Slam looked around and spotted a red button on the wall of the house.

"Oooh. What does this button do?""No!" Rev cried. "Don't push that button!"

But Slam pressed the button and the water sprinkler splashed the water all over everyone including Rev. Everyone tried to shield themselves from the water with their arms. But they were already soaked to the skin with the water form the sprinkler. Rev panicky tried to turn the tap off as the water continued to soak everyone.

"We're really sorry Rev." Lexi apologised as she stepped into the room, buttoning up a light pink nighting gown.

"We didn't intend to stay this long." Ace added as he pulled down a dark green T-shirt.

"That's okay." Rev reassured them. "My parents have gone away on a weekend trip and won't be back until Monday. And my little brother has gone round a friend's house so they won't be back for ages. So you can borrow their clothes until your uniform gets dry."

"Well, at least the clothes fit fine." Duck tried pulling down a yellow T-shirt.

"We'll just wait until the uniform dries and then we'll go." Ace said.

"No. Please stay." Rev begged. "I don't wanna be by myself all weekend."

Ace looked at a pillow on Rev's bed and then he gave a devilish grin.

"Oh Duck." Ace sang.

Duck turned his head around. Suddenly a pillow smacked on his face. Duck pulled the pillow from his face and frowned.

"What did you do that for you idiot!? I'll show you how to play hard." Duck roared as he threw the pillow at Ace.

Ace ducked as the pillow hit Lexi.

"Right! You want to start something? I'm game!" she barked as she threw a pillow which hit Duck again.

Rev then zipped out of the room and then sprinted back into the room with more pillows in his arms.

"Pillow fight!!!" he screamed as he threw the pillows at the rest of the gang who were on the bed.

Pillows started to fly across the room in all different directions. Laughter and giggles filled the air as each person hit anyone they can with pillows of all different colours and sizes. Suddenly, white fluffy feathers burst out from some of the pillows, as they floated all around the room. Eventually, the feathers covered the room like snow in a winter wonderland, as Ace, Lexi and Rev panted hard.

"That was fun!" Lexi giggled.

"My arms are so sore. I can't hit anything anymore. How are Duck and Slam?" Ace gasped.

"They're so worn out, they've gone to sleep." Lexi smiled again.

Rev turned to the two rabbits.

"My mom is gonna kill me when she finds that some of her pillows are ruined!" Rev gasped.

"Oh. Well I thought we over did it a little bit." Ace giggled as Lexi and him burst out laughing.

"You come here and break the sprinkler and ruined some of my mom's pillows. So I just wanna ask you this:" Rev looked sternly but then smiled. "Why did you really come here?"

"Because we wanted to see you smile again Rev. Slam and Duck did too." Ace smiled back.

"When you were sad, we were so worried about you. I would have never been able to imagine you so sad unless we actually see you that way. And that makes us sad too." Lexi added.

Rev gave a deep sigh and turned his head back at the two rabbits.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." Rev apologised.

"There's no need to apologise Rev." Ace said. "Everyone goes through that stage now and again."

"No." Rev disagreed. " I wanna make it up to you. I'll make you some hot chocolate with the cream and marshmallows on top. My treat. Won't be a mo!"

Rev walked out of the room, leaving the two rabbits to smile cheerfully.

"You know, it's good to see him happy again." Ace said. "I like it when he's this way. It sort of puts me at ease."

Lexi giggled.

"Yeah. When you're having fun with other people, the problems just like the feathers, just float away."

"Yeah." Ace yawned. "I'm feeling tired. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night Lexi."

"Night Ace." She whispered after Ace closed his eyes.

She gazed down on Ace and gave a smile. Suddenly, her ears pricked up as she looked out of the window.

"Something's out there." Lexi thought as she borrowed a pink dressing gown from the bed.

Lexi wandered outside in the night, looking around.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lexi whispered.

Behind her, the bushes rustled. Before she could spin around, a pair of arms grabbed her from within the bush. They wrapped around Lexi's waist. Lexi screamed as the figure stepped in closer to her body.

"My my, what a pretty girl I see." the figure spoke as Lexi struggled to escape from their grasp.

"Let go of me!" she spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Hmm... maybe you could come in some form of use." the figure said again.

Suddenly, an orb smacked into their face. A yellow and white substance ran down the villain's face. They looked up to find Ace, Duck, Slam and Rev standing before him.

"Let our friend go!" Rev shouted.

"You think words are going to make abide by the laws of animals? Pathetic." the figure gave an evil grin.

"You better let her go before I make you let her free." Ace growled as he whipped out the Guardian Strike Sword.

The villain dropped Lexi to the ground.

"So you have the sword now? Shame it couldn't be in more capable hands." the villain sneered. "Looks like I'll have to deal with each of you, one by one. Starting off with your coyote friend, Tech."

"No!" Rev cried.

But before he could run after them, the figure dropped a smoke bomb, causing black smoke to rise. The anthros choked on the smoke before Slam used his tornado powers to clear the air up. By the time everyone stopped choking, the villain was no where to be seen.

"He's gone." Duck frowned.

Ace picked Lexi up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Lexi replied.

"We have to find the villain fast." Ace proclaimed.

"What about Tech?" Rev cried in worry. "He going to be in real danger. We have to find him before that guy does."

"It's okay Rev. We'll find our friend." Ace comforted him.

"Or should we say, our partner." Lexi smiled.

**END OF CHAPTER 21. OOOOH!!! I'M SO EXCITED AND I'M THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN CHAPTER 22!**


	22. All together now

**Well you don't have to wait any more! Chapter 22!******

**Chapter 22******

The five heroes ran down the street looking around the buildings. They followed Lexi as she alternatively kept looking down on a small piece of card and rose her head up to look around the street.

"You sure the address is right on the card?" Ace panted.

"Positive! Tech gave me this when I was skipping school!" she huffed as they continued running.

They finally stopped at a bungalow where they ran up the garden path and then banged on the front door.

"Tech! You gotta get out of here now!" Ace bellowed. "There's someone who's gonna try and get ya! This is no hoax! This is real!"

No reply came from the door.

"He's not in!" Lexi puffed.

"Where would a geek like him go at a time like this?" Duck frowned.

Rev looked around in hopes of seeing the coyote. As if on cue, he heard screaming in his head. He immediately jumped and gave a little shriek that his team mates heard.

"What? Are you okay Rev?" Slam asked.

"I think I know where Tech could be!" Rev gushed out. "I just heard a scream all the way from the other side of the street and I'm sure it was his scream!"

"I didn't hear anything." Duck opposed.

"Neither did I." Ace shook his head.

Slam just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know where he is?" Lexi said.

"Yeah! The other side of the street! Follow me!" Rev gushed as he started running at his sonic speed away from his friends.

Then he zipped back at the fact that his friends wasn't as fast as he was.

"Oops. Sorry." Rev rubbed the back of his head. "Got carried away there."

The others rolled their eyes as they started to run to the other side of the street.

At the other side of the street, a young, black and cream rabbit in black uniform wearing a black leather jacket kicked a coyote in the face, making him spin in the air and land hard on the floor. The rabbit approached the coyote and grabbed the ears so he could look eye to eye at him.

"And that my friend is how we feel when you coyotes go after us." the rabbit sneered as the coyote groaned. He then slammed the coyote's face on the ground as he started to walk away.

He then saw five figures in black and different coloured uniforms run towards him.

"So we meet again. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I am Jack Lapin." the evil rabbit grinned. "Now that I took one of your partners down, I'll take all of you down!"

He lifted his arm up and the ground rumbled. The heroes looked down onto the ground.

"It's gonna come from below us!" Rev shouted. "Split up!"

A blue transparent worm shot from the ground but the others managed to dodge it on time. Lexi rolled on the ground and looked back at the worm. She got up and used her brain blast from her ears as the laser hit the worm. The creature gave an almighty screech as Ace and Duck hit it with their powers while Slam tried using his tornado powers on it. Rev decided to target Jack. He started to run at a high speed. Before Jack could move, Rev head butted him in the stomach and made him fly in the air. The rabbit landed on his feet and glared at the roadrunner.

"You're gonna regret doing that to me you stupid bird!" Jack growled through his teeth.

A blue aura wrapped around the dark rabbit's hand. He was about to strike when a green glowing pipe hit his paw. The blue glow disappeared from Jack's paw as he turned to see where the pipe came from. He stared at Tech who was standing there with his hands glowing green.

"Hey! I thought you were after me!" he called.

The rabbit roared as he threw both arms in the air. The monster towered over the others who were fighting it. Ace stood there until he noticed his sword glowing white. He whipped the sword out as it glowed brighter.

"What's going on?" he thought.

Lexi looked down on her hands. They were glowing pink. Duck looked at his orange glowing hands. Rev's red, Slam's purple and Tech looked down on his green glowing hands. Ace felt this buzz of energy around him and entering the sword."Our powers seem to be resonating, and coming into this me and this sword! And words are coming into my head." he gasped.

He then pointed the sword at the worm monster as Jack's jaw dropped.

"No!" he cried.

"GUARDIAN STRIKE SWORD SPECTRUM!" Ace called out as a rainbow coloured laser shot from the sword.

The worm screeched loud as the laser hit it. The worm glowed white until it exploded. Puddles of liquid splashed everywhere as Jack fell to his knees.

"No! My Plasma Worm!" he screamed.

He then saw the six heroes running towards him. Jack then clenched his fists.

"I'll finish you off next time we meet! Just you wait!" Jack then turned the same colour as the worm was and melted into a puddle as he slithered away out of sight.

Ace and the others relaxed their bodies.

"Where did he go?" Duck asked as he looked around.

Ace then looked around to see Tech facing the side of him. Ace walked up to Tech.

"Look." Ace started. "We're really sorry we-"

"I don't join groups, period." Tech said.

The others had sad expressions on their faces. Especially Rev.

"But for you guys," He continued. "I'll make it an exception."

Before he knew it, he was glomped on by everyone.

"Yay!" Rev cheered. "We've found our final partner!"

"Now we've found everyone!" Slam exclaimed.

Ace gave a relieved smile as Tech struggled to get out of the hug from everyone.

**END OF CHAPTER 22.**


	23. Lets Jet!

**Finally! It's here! Chapter 23! I would like to take the time here upon saying thank you to everyone who's been there for me. My family, friends and everyone here on LUO, Devianart and Fan Fiction. Net. I really appreciate you guys making me feel the way I feel today. Without this site, I'd probably be searching for my identity amongst the world today. And now without further a do, chapter 23!******

**Chapter 23****  
****  
**The six heroes entered into the head quarter's doors. Tech wandered around the room, overwhelmed at the sights he never seen before.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Tech exclaimed as he fiddled, stroked and pressed buttons and switches on the electrical appliances and gadgets. "And I have so many ideas on so many inventions I can invent here!"

A bleep was then heard in the meeting round which everyone heard.

"I think Zadavia wants us." Ace said as the others including Tech, followed him into the meeting room, where a holographic Zadavia stood at the centre of the table where six chairs surrounded it.

As everyone took their seats, Zadavia looked down on all of them and smiled.

"So everyone is here then?" she asked.

"Everyone?" Tech looked around. "Um, not being rude but may I know who you exactly are miss?"

Zadavia turned to the coyote.

"My name is Zadavia." she answered. " You must be the one who was looking for the answer to the mystery of the meteor landing."

Tech's eyes opened wide.

"Y- yes. I'm Tech." he replied back.

"But now everyone here is together, I will explain to you why you are here." the woman started as she held some images up on the hologram. "You all know that the day you fell into the coma, was the day the meteor landed. That meteor came from a wormhole in space that opened from another realm. The size of it and the speed it was going could have destroyed the whole planet, wiping away the living existence."

"But it didn't." Ace spoke up. "Why didn't it destroy the earth?"

"It was quite fortunate that I was there to stop a catastrophic event like that happening. I used my powers from a location in space so the meteor would not kill off all life. But I was unable to stop the radioactive effects from spreading across earth."

"The radiation that caused us to fall into that coma?" Tech asked.

"Correct." she continued. "The comatose state you was put under was my doing too."

"What!?" Duck screeched. "Why the hell did you do that when we could have been conscious after the meteor struck!?"

"It was because the development for your powers is a slow and painful process. If I kept you conscious, you would have been in all sorts of pain and I did not want to see you suffer. So the only way for the DNA to get used to the radiation was to put you to sleep until your powers have been fully developed into your body."

"Woah! Back up!" Lexi interrupted. "Powers? Those powers came from the meteor crash?"

"Indeed. If you are interested in what powers you weild then I shall tell you." Zadavia turned to Lexi.

"Lexi. You have the power to make the destruction of something in your imagination become reality. And those sounds that you could hear but no one else could? You also have sensitive, amplified hearing, enabling you to hear the most silent of sounds from miles away."

Zadavia then turned to Slam.

"You have strength that is hundreds, even a thousand times more powerful than you had before Slam. And you also have the ability to turn yourself into a tornado as well as creating some."

She then faced Rev.

"You can run faster than the speed of sound and you have a Global Positioning System implanted into your mind. That could come in use Rev."

She then looked at Tech.

"Tech. You are able to control the element of metal. And you also have self molecular regeneration and can heal yourself from physical damage that has been inflicted on you."

Tech looked on his right arm.

"That's probably how that cut I got disappeared." he murmured.

"And what do I have then?" Duck interrupted impatiently.

"Since you're so keen Duck," Zadavia said. "You can conjure up orbs that contain substances that could bring harm to your enemies or just give them a refreshment. And you can use quantum teleportation for short distances."

"Quantum what?" Duck sounded confused. "I know! I'll call it Quantum Quacking! Much better if you ask me."

Zadavia rolled her eyes as she finally turned to Ace.

"Your eyes are able to produce an infra red laser blast that can cut through a metal wall. Your eyes can also be used so you can see more than what anyone else can see. And your martial arts that you've already learnt could prove useful to you."

Ace nodded his head. But Duck noticed the sword on Ace's belt.

"Hey, what's this?" Duck asked as he pulled the sword from Ace's belt.

"No!" Ace cried. "Give it back!"

Duck teleported far away from him so he could have a closer inspection.

"So where did you get it from then? You didn't have it before you even came to this building." Duck interrogated.

"That is a weapon that only the leader can use." Zadavia frowned at Duck.

"What!? Leader!?" Duck squealed.

"I have been looking at each of your performances during your missions. And I have found that Ace would be more suited to that particular role." Zadavia explained.

"Me?" Ace pointed to his chest in confusion.

"I believe that during time, you will lead your team into a battle that you will win and create salvation for people, or lose and the universe could be destroyed. Only you can face that destiny Ace." She said.

Ace looked at the rest of his team mate's faces, staring back at him. Duck then gave a deep sigh and threw the sword back to Ace.

"Here. I wasn't planning on using it anyway." Duck grumbled.

"And one more thing," Zadavia spoke up. "I think it would be appropriate if you had a team name. I can keep calling upon you and not know what the group name is."

"How about the Duck Heroes?" Duck grinned.

"Well not all of us are ducks here." Lexi frowned.

"Aaw! Come on!" Duck whined. "It's a good name. Only an absolute loon would think that Duck heroes isn't a good name!"

"Hmmm... the Loonatics." Ace stroked his chin. "I like it. The Loonatics. Just like our ancestors."

"Like the Looney Tunes? I think that's a good name." Lexi nodded her.

"I like it too!" Rev piped up cheerfully. "It has a nice ring to it!"

"All those in favour of the Loonatics, raise your hand." Tech smiled.

Everyone raised their hands, with a reluctant Duck slowly raising his hand last.

"Fine. But only because I couldn't win this round." he snorted.

"So, the Loonatics it is." Zadavia agreed. "And I will give you a brief on your first mission. There is a bank robbery going on at the Acmetropolis bank. You must catch the two men causing the crime. Good luck. Zadavia out."

And the hologram disappeared, leaving the Loonatics to stand from their seats.

"Okay. You heard the boss." Ace gave a determined smile.

The others smiled back.

"Lets jet!" Ace ordered.

**THE END. YAY! THE END! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FINISH THIS FAN FIC. AS I SAID, I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR BEING THERE FOR ME ONCE AGAIN! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS BEING HERE. THANK YOU!**


End file.
